callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
GobbleGum
GobbleGum ' is a feature of Zombies mode in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III that appears in Shadows of Evil, The Giant, and in Der Eisendrache. GobbleGums are special unlockable consumable items that give players specific bonuses, abilities, or effects, similar to Persistent Upgrades in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They can be obtained by interacting with an active GobbleGum Machine for 500 points. Overview Before starting each match, players can choose and customize a pack of GobbleGum, which include a total of five different GobbleGum balls. When in-game, a player can find a GobbleGum machine, which will dispense one of the five GobbleGum balls that player has chosen, granting the player the bonus or ability of that GobbleGum. As players rank up with the progression system, more GobbleGums are unlocked, allowing for a variety of bonuses to be used in-game. It's important to note that only one GobbleGum can be equipped at a time, as if the player tries to equip another it will simply replace the current GobbleGum. There is usually one GobbleGum machine in every area of every map. The first GobbleGum will cost 500 points. After that, the price will continue to grow but will reset after the round ends. The increase in price will vary depending on what round the player is currently on. On rounds 1-9 the second Gobblegum will cost 1500 and on rounds 10-19 it will be 2500 and on rounds 30-39 it will cost the player 8500 points. There are four types of GobbleGums: Classic, Mega, Rare Mega and Ultra-rare Mega. Each GobbleGum is color-coded depending on how they are activated. '''Blue is round-based, orange activates immediately or automatically in certain circumstances, green is time-based, and purple is player activated. Similarly, the patterns on the Mega GobbleGums indicate their rarity from Mega (colored dots), Rare Mega (thick white lines) and Ultra-Rare Mega (thin lines, wood-like textures). Appearance GobbleGum balls have their effect's color and have a picture illustrating their effect. The GobbleGum machine is supported by a grey stand. At the bottom of the machine, it is mostly red with some grey and six yellow light bulbs. On the sides and back is more red and grey. Above those is a grey, circular sign with a "5¢" message on it, while above that is another message quoting "Chew until you die!". Above the messages is a grey coin slot and GobbleGum dispenser with a message quoting "GobbleGum" on it. Atop the machine is a red sign that has a yellow, circular light at the top of it and a message quoting "Dr. Monty's". Below it is a dark grey lion head with red eyes and the glass container of GobbleGum balls underneath it. By the top of the glass container is another message quoting "GobbleGum". Types Classic; * Always Done Swiftly - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Walk faster when aiming. Raise and lower your weapon to aim more quickly. * Arms Grace '''- (Activates Immediately, Lasts until next respawn) Respawn with the guns the player had when they bled out. * '''Coagulant - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 20 minutes) Longer bleedout time. * In Plain Sight '''- (Activated, 2x Activations, 10 seconds each) The player is ignored by zombies for 10 seconds. * '''Stock Option - (Activates Immediately, Last 2.5 minutes) Ammo is taken from the player's stockpile instead of their weapon's magazine. This allows the player to "spam" single-round weapons such as the XM-53 or Apothicon Servant. Always Done Swiftly GobbleGum BO3.png|Always Done Swiftly Arms Grace GobbleGum BO3.png|Arms Grace Coagulant GobbleGum BO3.png|Coagulant In Plain Sight GobbleGum BO3.png|In Plain Sight Stock Option GobbleGum BO3.png|Stock Option Normal GobbleGums are unlocked by ranking up in Zombies. Unlocked Normal GobbleGums reset when the player prestiges, and permanent unlock tokens can be used on them. The Normal GobbleGums available for unlock are as follows: * Impatient - (Activates Immediately, Lasts until bleedout) Respawn near the end of the current round instead of at the start of the next round. * Sword Flay- (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2.5 minutes) Melee attacks and any melee weapon will inflict 5x more damage on zombies. * Anywhere But Here! '''- (Activated, 2x Activations) Instantly teleport to a random location. A concussive blast knocks away any nearby zombies, keeping the player safe. * '''Danger Closest - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Zero explosive damage. Damage can still be taken by R.A.P.S. * Armamental Accomplishment - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Switch weapons and recover from performing melee attacks faster. Reload and use items more quickly. Similar to Fast Hands from Multiplayer but does not increase reload speed. * Firing On All Cylinders - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Can fire while sprinting. * Arsenal Accelerator - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 10 minutes) Charge the player's special weapon faster. Affects the Apothicon Swords and the Annihilator in The Giant. * Lucky Crit - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 1 full round) Improves your chances of activating an Alternate Ammo Type. * Now You See Me ''' - (Activated, 2x Activation) All zombies will chase the player for 10 seconds. * '''Alchemical Antithesis - (Activated, 2x Activations, 60 seconds each) Every 10 points earned is instead awarded 1 ammo in the stock of the current weapon. Affects all weapons. Any points gained including points from power ups will give the player one round in their reserve ammunition for every 10 points earned. Impatient GobbleGum BO3.png|Impatient Sword Flay GobbleGum BO3.png|Sword Flay Danger Closest GobbleGum BO3.png|Danger Closest Armamental Accomplishment GobbleGum BO3.png|Armamental Accomplishment Firing On All Cylinders GobbleGum BO3.png|Firing On All Cylinders Arsenal Accelerator GobbleGum BO3.png|Arsenal Accelerator Lucky Crit GobbleGum BO3.png|Lucky Crit Now You See Me GobbleGum BO3.png|Now You See Me Alchemical Antithesis GobbleGum BO3.png|Alchemical Antithesis Mega Have limited uses but are very powerful. Mega GobbleGums can only be obtained through the use of Liquid Divinium in Dr Monty's Factory, or by getting the free GobbleGum in Shadows of Evil or Der Eisendrache. Mega GobbleGum has three different rarities: Common, Rare, and Ultra-Rare. Common The Common GobbleGums that the player can get when using Liquid Divinium include: * Aftertaste - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Keep all Perks after being revived. * Burned Out - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2 Hits) The next time the player takes damage, nearby zombies burst into fire. * Dead of Nuclear Winter ''' - (2x Activations) Spawns a Nuke Power-Up. * '''Ephemeral Enhancement - (2x Activations, 60 Seconds Each) Turns the weapon in the player's hands into the Pack-A-Punched version. * I'm Feeling Lucky ''' - (2x Activations) Spawns a random Power-Up. * '''Immolation Liquidation - (3x Activations) Spawns a Fire Sale Power-Up. * Licensed Contractor ' - (3x Activations) Spawns a Carpenter Power-Up. * '''Phoenix Up ' - (1x Activation) Revives all teammates. Teammates keep all of their Perks. * '''Pop Shocks - (Auto-Activates when attacking Zombies, 5x Activations) Melee attacks trigger an electrostatic discharge, electrocuting nearby Zombies. * Respin Cycle ''' - (2x Activations) Re-spins the weapons in the Mystery Box after it has been activated. * '''Unquenchable - (Auto-Activates when the player has 4 Maximum Perks) Can buy an extra Perk-a-Cola. * Who's Keeping Score? ''' - (2x Activations) Spawns a Double Points Power-Up. Awakening introduces more GobbleGums: * '''Fatal Contraption - (2x Activations) Spawns a Death Machine Power-Up. * Crawl Space - (5x Activations) All nearby zombies become crawlers. Aftertaste GobbleGum BO3.png|Aftertaste Burned Out GobbleGum BO3.png|Burned Out Dead of Nuclear Winter GobbleGum BO3.png|Dead of Nuclear Winter Ephemeral Enhancement GobbleGum BO3.png|Ephemeral Enhancement I'm Feeling Lucky GobbleGum BO3.png|I'm Feeling Lucky Immolation Liquidation GobbleGum BO3.png|Immolation Liquidation Licensed Contractor GobbleGum BO3.png|Licensed Contractor Phoenix Up GobbleGum BO3.png|Phoenix Up Pop Shocks GobbleGum BO3.png|Pop Shocks Respin Cycle GobbleGum BO3.png|Respin Cycle Unquenchable GobbleGum BO3.png|Unquenchable Who's Keeping Score? GobbleGum BO3.png|Who's Keeping Score? Fatal Contraption GobbleGum BO3.png|Fatal Contraption Crawl Space GobbleGum BO3.png|Crawl Space Rare The Rare GobbleGums that the player can get when using Liquid Divinium include: * Cache Back ' - (1x Activation) Spawns a Max Ammo Power-Up. * '''Kill Joy ' - (2x Activations) Spawns an Insta-Kill Power-Up. * 'On The House ' - (1x Activation) Spawns a Random Perk Bottle Power Up. * '''Wall Power - (Activates Immediately, Lasts until the player's next wall-buy gun purchase) The next wall weapon purchased becomes Pack-a-Punched. Included in Awakening: * Undead Man Walking - (Activates Immediately, Last 4 minutes) Slow down all zombies to shambling speed. Cache Back GobbleGum BO3.png|Cache Back Kill Joy GobbleGum BO3.png|Kill Joy On the House GobbleGum BO3.png|On the House Wall Power GobbleGum BO3.png|Wall Power Undead Man Walking GobbleGum BO3.png|Undead Man Walking Ultra-Rare The Ultra-Rare GobbleGums that the player can get when using Liquid Divinium include: * Killing Time ''' - (1x Activation) All zombies freeze in place for 20 seconds. If they are shot they will be annihilated when the time is up. * '''Perkaholic - (Activates Immediately) Gives the player all Perk-a-Colas in the map. Included in Awakening: * Head Drama - (Activates Immediately, Lasts for the Remainder of the Round) Any bullet which hits a zombie will damage its head. Killing Time GobbleGum BO3.png|Killing Time Perkaholic GobbleGum BO3.png|Perkaholic Head Drama GobbleGum BO3.png|Head Drama Locations There are multiple GobbleGum machines that can found around the map. As of the March 21, 2016 update, all GobbleGum locations are active at all times. Shadows of Evil * In the Junction, near the alley where the players start at. * In the Waterfront District, next to the Civil Protector switch. * In the Canal District, on the left side of the canal above a Mystery Box spawn point, across from a Harvest Pod. * In the Footlight District, adjacent to the retractable staircase. * In the Rift, adjacent from the fuse box for the Civil Protector. * In each of the Train Stations. The Giant * To the left of the L-CAR 9 in the left hallway. * In a corner next to the retractable door (spawn side) in the right hallway. * In a corner to the right of the door that leads to Teleporter B. * In the hallway adjacent to the Mystery Box in the left building. * To the left of the Bowie Knife, below the buildable window. Der Eisendrache * In the spawn room, in the corner below the right staircase. * Inside the gate area, to the left of the hole leading to Double Tap Root Beer. * At the top of the staircase leading into the Supply Room in the Lower Courtyard. * To the right of the doors which lead out to the Rocket Test Fire site. * In the Armory, to the left of the door leading to the Power Switch. * On the second floor of a building above the Wundersphere in the Upper Courtyard. * In the Undercroft, to the right of the doorway leading to Juggernog. * In the circular room where the urn for the Void upgrade for the Wrath of the Ancients is. Free GobbleGum In Shadows of Evil, there is a way for everyone to acquire a free Mega GobbleGum. For this to work, the Pack-a-Punch room needs to be open, each player must acquire Widow's Wine, and must keep at least four Widow's Wine Grenades with them. At the Perk-a-Cola spawn point that is within the Canals, there will be a room with four lion heads. Each player has to throw one Widow's Wine Grenade exactly into each of the lions' mouths. A lion will then roar, confirming the step was done correctly. In each of the mouths, there will be a small, grey GobbleGum that can be picked up and they have to be put on a plate in the candy shop beside Stamin-Up. After surviving three or four whole rounds, the GobbleGums will grow and become normal sized. By holding the use button, each player will acquire one random Mega GobbleGum. In Der Eisendrache, there is a way too. The player needs to take the little plant near the Teleporter in the Undercroft. The plant is on a table on the right side of the room atop a toolbox. The player needs to hold the action button on it and it will disappear. They will now have the plant and needs to make sure the teleport is going to teleport them back in time, to do this the player needs to get a Wrath of the Ancients and upgrade it to any of the Ancient Bows. They then need to obtain an original Wrath of the Ancients and shoot each antenna on the top part of the Teleporter, the player will hear an audio cue when they have done it correctly. There will now be random objects around the map that are sparking that the player needs to shoot with an upgraded Ancient Bow. If they take too long, messes up or shoots it with anything else there will be a fail audio cue, forcing them to do it again the round after. If done correctly the player will hear an audio cue. For more info on this see My Brother's Keeper. When the player heads back to the teleporter the bottom light will be purple, all players in the game must then be in the teleporter to teleport back in time. When the player is back in time they need to place the plant on the toolbox where they originally found it. To do this they need to hold the action button on the toolbox like before. When the player gets teleported back, the plant on the table will be back and it has grown to a full plant. Now they can hold the action button on it and they will obtain a free random Mega Gobblegum. Gallery GobbleGum Machine 1 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 2 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 3 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 4 BO3.png GobbleGum Shadows of Evil BO3.jpg|A GobbleGum machine in Shadows of Evil. GobbleGum in Dempsey's hand BO3.png|Tank Dempsey holding an "In Plain Sight" GobbleGum. GobbleGum bubble BO3.png|Activating an "Ephemeral Enhancement" GobbleGum. Trivia *The GobbleGum named "Phoenix Up" is a reference to a recurring Final Fantasy series item called Phoenix Down, which is used to revive party members during a battle. *When the GobbleGum machine selects a mega GobbleGum that the player has run out of, it will say "Out of flavor" and retract the gum. *If the machine selects a mega GobbleGum and the player does not take it, it won't be counted as used, and will be kept in the player's collection. *In-game, the GobbleGum machine's yellow light bulbs tick as follows: one tick, one tick, five ticks, referencing Element 115. *Mega GobbleGum flavors cannot be used in Local due to Dr. Monty's Factory not being in Local. **An exception is when doing the Mega GobbleGum easter egg in Shadows of Evil and Der Eisendrache. *Pink and purple GobbleGum balls appear as a selectable reticle for the Thermal Scope in the Zombies category. *In the Shadows of Evil trailer, the GobbleGum seems to have different colors, with them being red, white, and green. *As of the February 8, 2016 update, the mega GobbleGums have a glow around them in the selection menu. Category:Zombie Utilities